Blaine's Next
by eyesofevergreen
Summary: Oneshot based off a Tumblr prompt. Sebastian likes what he sees when Kurt is lounging on the couch before Warbler practice. Their typical banter leads to Kurt being bent over the council table with Seb behind him. Kurtbastian.


Sebastian had been at Dalton for a little over two weeks and he already had built up a reputation for himself. Not that he minded or anything. He had become the school's resident manwhore and that was how he liked it. He'd already made a conquest out of a good portion of the student body and was rather disappointed. These prep school boys weren't as much of a challenge as he had hoped for. In fact they were rather boring. There was of course the lead singer for the Warblers, the show choir he had humored himself by joining. Blaine Anderson was sex on a stick and he sung like a dream. Seb couldn't wait until he could make a conquest of him. Of course, his plans were held up a bit by the prissy he was dating. Kurt Hummel was the epitome of innocence. He never once did anything unseemly or scandalous and he kept Blaine on a tight leash.

Said virtuous soul was currently lounging on the couch in the choir room waiting for practice to start. Sebastian couldn't help but admire him. He wasn't exactly sexy like that, more beautiful than anything else. With the fire he showed whenever they exchanged insults, Sebastian was sure that he would make a great conquest. Surely he'd be just as hot tempered in bed. Seeing that there was no one else in the room, Seb locked the door without Kurt noticing and walked over to the boy on the couch. "Practicing for your spread on Playboy?" he smirked, looking down at him. "You might want to try a little less clothes." The insulted look on Kurt's face just encouraged Sebastian as the pale boy fidgeted under his gaze.

"To classy for that," Kurt replied, wrinkling up his face. "Maybe you should try one of the boys you've had before? I hear they're still on the same street corner." Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes. Kurt's ego certainly hadn't deflated any despite him running from something at his old school. "I don't think so," Sebastian shot back. "But now that I think of it, I think Blaine would be lovely." The result was instantaneous and just as Sebastian had predicted. Kurt shot up off of the couch to stand before Sebastian, his eyes blazing. "He wouldn't touch a slut like you," Kurt spat, pressing against Seb's chest in an attempt to invade his personal bubble. "But you are," Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow as he moved even closer to Kurt. Now their chests were pressing against each other. He was telling the truth. Kurt was touching him, the fronts of their bodies flush against each other. Sebastian brought a hand up to trace one finger along Kurt's jawbone and down his neck. "Maybe you're not as much of a prude as I thought."

Kurt moved his hands up to Sebastian's chest, pressing against him weakly. Seb knew it was no use. He knew exactly how he was affecting Kurt. He could feel it too. Kurt's cheeks flushed crimson as Seb felt him grow hard against his leg. "Excited already?" he smirked, pressing his hips against Kurt's roughly. The hand he had been using to trace Kurt's face moved to grab his chin, crushing his lips to the paler boy's and wasting no time in thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Kurt squeaked in response, considering fighting back for a moment before his body responded on it's own. Their tongues wrestled inside his mouth as he sucked Sebastian's tongue in. The taller boy took full advantage of that, fucking his mouth with his tongue before finally pulling away, laughing when Kurt whimpered at the loss. "Maybe you're just as much of a slut as I thought you were." Kurt snapped, though it came out a little breathless and wanting.

Sebastian grinned before moving his lips to Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking their way down to his pulse point. "I am," he smirked, biting down on the skin and chuckling when he heard Kurt whimper. "Maybe I can show you a few things. I'm sure Blaine would appreciate it." He felt Kurt tense up against him, pushing against his chest to try to get away. "No, Blaine. This… It's wrong." he whimpered, but Sebastian wouldn't budge. He always got what he wanted. Right now that something was Kurt Hummel. "That's what makes it feel so good," he smirked as he moved away, pushing down on the other boy's shoulders. Kurt, already weak and shocked, fell down to his knees without a fight. Seb grinned as he looked down at him. "This is a great look on you," he noted. "On your knees waiting to suck me." Kurt glared up at him as his hands moved to the button on Sebastian's pants. "We'll see who ends up begging," he retorted. "Think you can keep up?"

Kurt knew it was wrong, that much was evident. But Sebastian could see in his face the exact moment he gave in to Sebastian, resigned himself to what he knew he was about to do. The pale boy made quick work of Sebastian's button and zipper, pulling his pants down quickly. "I'll blow your mind," Sebastian smirked, his hand moving to tangle in Kurt's hair as the other boy tugged his boxers down. His erection sprang free, hitting his stomach before he guided Kurt's face to his cock. Kurt looked up at him angrily, frowning and attempting to push him away. "I am not about to suck you off, you disgusting pig!" he spat as he attempted to get up. Sebastian's hands on his shoulders kept him firmly rooted to the floor, however, as the taller boy smirked at him and retorted "Guess you really are a prude. I feel bad for Blaine. It's obvious you can't take care of him." Kurt's eyes flared with anger for a moment before he sloppily took Sebastian into his mouth, taking in his whole length and doing his best not to gag. He was going to show the cocky asshole exactly how good he was at taking care of a man.

Sebastian grinned, his fingers tangling in Kurt's hair again as he guided him on his cock. Kurt pulled off of him with a 'pop', looking up to shoot him a haughty look before licking a line from his base up to his tip. He placed a row of open mouth kisses back down before cupping his balls with one hand and sucking on them. His other hand gripped Sebastian's length firmly, twisting and jerking its way up his shaft until it was at the head. Sebastian tipped his head back and let out a low moan, gripping Kurt's hair roughly and pulling him closer against his throbbing cock. Kurt's hand circled around his head before his thumb pressed down against the slit at the top, spreading the tiny drops of precum Seb was already leaking. Seb gasped before tugging on Kurt's hair, pulling his face up and thrusting his cock into the other boy's waiting mouth. Without waiting for Kurt's response he started thrusting into his mouth, face fucking him. "Do you like that, princess?" he hissed out. "Do you like me shoving my cock down your throat? You're nothing but a little cock slut, aren't you?"

He reached down and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him up and dragging him over to the Council Table. He wasted no time in bending him over it roughly and tugging his pants and briefs down his legs. Kurt was a whimpering mess, but Seb didn't mind. That was perfectly fine with him. He braced one hand against Kurt's back, keeping him pinned to the table as his other hand cupped his ass, squeezing it. "Stop wasting my time," Kurt spat out. "If you're going to fuck me, then start prepping. Otherwise, get lost. I have a boyfriend who's more than willing to take care of me after you prove unsatisfactory." Seb knew it was a lie. There was no way Blaine was better than him in bed. That's what would make Blaine his conquest, not the other way around. Regardless, he smirked and thrust two fingers into Kurt's puckered hole, grinning as he let out a small shout.

"I promise you," he smirked, feeling Kurt begin to adjust around his fingers and adding a third as he began thrusting them in and out, "No one can pleasure you like I can. And once I'm through with you," he said as he began thrusting his fingers faster, "no one will want to." He laughed as Kurt began to wriggle on the table, trying to force his ass farther onto Sebastian's fingers. The 'baby penguin' was trying to fuck himself on Sebastian's fingers. Now that was something he would never let him live down. Kurt was a writhing, gasping mess by now, moaning Sebastian's name just the way he wanted. Without warning he stopped, pulling his fingers out of Kurt and wiping them on the bottom of the boy's shirt before turning to walk away. _And three… two…_ he thought, smirking. "Sebastian Smythe," Kurt gasped, turning around on the table to glare at his back. "Get over here and fuck me right now." he demanded.

Sebastian grinned as he turned around and shoved Kurt roughly back against the table. He could hear the dull thud of the impact but didn't really care. The cock slut wanted to be fucked, Sebastian was going to fuck him as rough as he could. It was the only humane thing to do, after all. He grabbed hold of one of Kurt's wrists, flipping him over and laughing at the gasp that escaped the other boy's lips as he was forced to bend over the table. Without warning, Seb lined himself up with Kurt's hole and thrust into him, loving the moans and screams he was able to wrench out of the other boy. His fingers dug into the snow white skin of the other boy's hips as he thrust into him. He didn't even think about being gentle. He was going to prove, once and for all, that he was dominant over the other boy. Kurt moaned and squealed as Sebastian drove into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. It wasn't long before Kurt came hard and fast all over his chest and the Council Table.

Sebastian wasn't done, though. Far from it. He still had to have his fun, after all. He kept pounding hard into Kurt, loving the moans and shouts he was making. Sebastian knew the other boy would be overly sensitive after his orgasm and it only fueled him, making him thrust harder and faster. "Sebastian," Kurt gasped out. "Sebastian, please. I can't take it anymore." Seb didn't listen. "Shut up, Hummel," he smirked. "Prove to me you can take it like a man, you little cockslut." He brought one hand back before snapping it forward, slapping Kurt's ass as he thrust into him one final time, letting out a loud moan as he came hard inside of him. He leaned over him for a few moments, panting as he recovered before pulling back and doing up his pants. "Get dressed," he muttered at Kurt as he walked over to the supply closet, grabbing a spare piece of cloth and using it to wipe off the Council Table.

He looked briefly to see that Kurt had redressed himself and was sitting on the couch, legs crossed daintily as he shot him a haughty look. "We never speak of this, Smythe," he muttered, smoothing out his pant leg. Sebastian nodded once before unlocking the door.

Later that day the Warblers had finished their first song of the rehearsal and were lounging around, discussing possible future songs. Wes was sitting in the centre of the Table when his nose wrinkled. "Why is the council table sticky?" he wondered aloud. Kurt blushed and tried to look anywhere but at Blaine or Sebastian as Seb snorted. "Blaine's next," he said simply before walking out of the music room, tapping both Blaine and Kurt on the ass on his way.


End file.
